User blog:Thinkaboutthisname/Blog Series One: North America and Part Of Western Europe
So this is the start of my Hetalia/PJO crossover. This involves pretty much the North American characters in Hetalia, along with 4 Western European ones. The next one will probably be something like the rest of Western Europe. Then Eastern Europe. Scandanavia. And so on and so forth. I will include a link to each character's actual page on the Hetalia archives. Also please note that some of the character's Olympian parent's have not been chosen. Bear with me. I DECLINE EVERY RIGHT TO THESE CHARACTERS. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO HIDEKAZ HIMURUYA, NOT ME. North America/Part Of Western Europe America (Alfred F. Jones) Olympian Parent: Undecided Age: Nineteen Appearance: '''Alfred has blond hair and blue eyes. His hair is quite short and has a small collection of short hairs sticking up (proper name: ahoge). He is usually seen wearing a bomber jacket with a 50 on the back and glasses. He is about 5'9 '''Personality: (Too long, so read the Hetalia one. Take all the canon out of that and yeah) http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Alfred_F.Jones Canada (Matthew Williams) Olympian Parent: '''Undecided '''Age: Nineteen Appearance: Matthew has somewhat wavy blond hair hat is darker near the tips than at the scalp. He has violet eyes, unlike his brother, and wears glasses atop them. When not in uniform, Matthew is usually wearing a red hoodie with a Canadian flag sewn on and jeans. He is around the same height and build as his brother. Personality: In high contrast to his brother, Matthew is shy, sensitive and hates fighting. Despite this, he's mistaken for his brother by some who aren't fond of Alfred. When he's not being mistaken for Alfred, most people forget he exists. Matthew is very passive aggressive, having made his brother cry once just by pointing out each one of his faults for three hours. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Matthew_Williams England (Arthur Kirkland) Olympian Parent: Zeus (possibly Athena, if I change my mind) Age: Twenty Appearance: Arthur has rather short, light blond hair and green eyes. His eyebrows are thick and quite prominent. He is around 5'9 Personality: Arthur claims to be a gentleman, though is cynical, sharp-tongued, and prone to rough speech. He is very good at losing things and can be described as spacey due to his strong belief in mythical creatures such as faeries, unicorns, and others from different cultures. He claims to be able to communicate with them. Despite this, Arthur often ridicules Alfred's belief in aliens. His interests include embroidery, reading literature, rock music, and giving criticisms to Alfred's choice in movies. He is terrible at expressing himself and is often misunderstood and is rather self depreciating. Behind his cynical view, he's a romanticist. When drunk, his personality changes to a bitter, violent, delinquent. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Arthur_Kirkland France (Francis Bonnefoy) Olympian Parent: '''Aphrodite '''Age: Twenty Appearance: Francis has shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. He has some stubble on his face, trying to make himself more attractive. He often has a rose with him. He is the same height as Arthur. Personality: '''Francis and Arthur share an intense rivalry and Francis loves to argue with him. He is quite perverted and is quite self-centred. Sometimes, he feels so in love with himself that he forgets to speak English and considers French much better. '''Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Francis_Bonnefoy Germany/West Germany (Ludwig) Olympian Parent: Hephaestus (Ares, possibly) Age: Twenty Appearance: Ludwig is a tall muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes. He is around 5'10 Personality: A serious and efficient man who always abides by the rules. He won't stand to make mistakes, is a neat freak, and happens to have a rather pessimistic nature. His hobbies include making sweets (like his secret love for baking cakes), reading, and walking his dogs. When extremely bored, Ludwig may tinker with small trinkets. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Ludwig Prussia/East Germany (Gilbert Beilschmidt) Olympian Parent: Hephaestus (Possibly Ares) Age: Twenty-Two Appearance: Gilbert has platinum blond hair and red-violet eyes. Despite being older than Ludwig, he's shorter at 5'8. Personality: Gilbert is a fighter and often avoids marriage. He will do anything to become stronger and believes that he is the best and awesome. He is very loyal to his bosses. He has kept diaries since he was very young, causing him to have an entire library of them. Although most of them start with passages that read 'I am so cool/I was so cool today'. 'Link: 'http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Gilbert_Beilschmidt Category:Blog posts